The Land Before Loud 8: The Big Freeze
by Vortex Lord
Summary: The Loud siblings trusts Winston with their secret and takes him to The Land Before Time. Snow has come to The Great Valley and killed all the food. A herd of far walkers came to the valley and Spike decides to join them. Lincoln also has a hard time with Mr. Thicknose.
1. Chapter 1: Mr. Thicknose

**Snow has come to The Great Valley and there's no more food until Spring. Will the gang find food for everyone? Or will the snow get the best of them?**

 **I don't own The Land Before Time or The Loud House**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mr. Thicknose**

3 weeks has passed sense Lincoln and Lola's last adventure with Littlefoot and the other led them to learn the secret about the Time Stone. Lincoln and Lola never told anyone else about what Mario and Zelda showed them. Not even Clyde or Albert.

Snow has come to Royal Woods. Lincoln began to wonder if it was also snowing in The Land Before Time. And sense today is Wednesday, Lincoln and Lola were just now packing their backpacks and Lola already changed into her new outfit. Rita and Lynn Sr. are unable to come because of a confrence they were at today. But the rest of Lincoln's sisters didn't have planes so they're able to come.

(Lincoln) Alright. We're all packed and ready to go.

(Lola) Hold on Lincoln. Winston told me he wanted to come over today. What if he gets here while we're gone?

(Lincoln) Well what does Winston want to do with you?

(Lola) Well I've been teaching him some archery. He does come with his backpack felled with snacks and water bottles.

(Lincoln) Well. I think we can trust Winston with our secret.

(Lola) Really? You think it's ok for him to come with us?

(Lincoln) Sure. After all i'm sure he'll be able to understand everything about the dinosaurs.

(Lola) By the way, I told the others to pack their winter clothes in case it snows there.

(Lincoln) Good. I'm sure Winston has his winter clothes on already.

Then when they were ready, the door bell rang.

(Lincoln) I'll get it.

As Lincoln got to the door and opened it, no one was there.

(Lincoln) Hello?

(?) Down here.

Lincoln looked down. And yet, he saw Winston in his winter clothes witch is a sky blue winter cote with a brown snow hat and purple snow shoes.

(Lincoln) Hay Winston. Why are you sitting down?

(Winston) I had to jump to reach the door bell and fell over.

(Lincoln) You know, you could just knock next time.

(Winston) Anyway, is Lola here?

(Lincoln) She is. And you came at a good time. There's something we want to show you. Come on in.

So Winston got up and walked inside the house. But it didn't take long for him to notes the Time Stone.

(Winston) Uhh Lincoln?

(Lincoln) Oh. You already saw the stone on my neck?

(Winston) Uhh yes. Why is it glowing?

(Lincoln) It's something between me and Lola that we trust you with. Promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not even your parents.

(Winston) I promise.

Just then, Lola and the rest of the sisters came into the family room, all ready to go.

(Lola) Winston. I thought you were gonna be here sooner.

(Winston) No. I wanted to be on time.

(Lori) So Winston. Lola told us that we should trust you with this thing we're doing.

(Winston) Lincoln told me the same thing. But what is it?

(Lincoln) I'll show you.

Lincoln then grabbed hold of the Time Stone.

(Lincoln) **Portal Open**

With that, a portal opened up.

(Winston) Whoa. How did you do that?

(Lola) It's magic that happened. Follow us.

The Loud sibling then went through the portal with Winston following them.

* * *

After everyone got to the other side of the portal, they all bumped into something. Lincoln looked at what it was. It was a light brown thick-nosed dinosaur.

(Lincoln) Mr. Thicknose.

(Mr. Thicknose) Well. Hello yourself Lincoln.

(Lincoln) Yeah. Sorry. I'm still trying to find out how to control those portals.

(Winston) Hay. Is it just me or did that dinosaur just talk?

(Lola) He did talk.

(Lynn Jr.) We're gonna go see how Grandma and Grandpa Longneck are doing.

(Lincoln) Okay. See you later.

As the other sisters left, Lola told Winston about the first adventure, about the Time Stone, how they met Littlefoot and the others, about Sharptooth and how they became legends, and about Red Claw and that all the Sharp-teeth are hunting them.

(Winston) Whoa. Sounds like you guys had an epic adventure in this world. But what if this Red Claw is already the next...uhh. Walking Terror?

(Lola) We don't know yet. But we're safe as long as we stay in the valley.

(?) Lincoln, Lola.

(Lincoln) Hay Littlefoot. Over here.

Littlefoot and the others got here just in time.

(Cera) Hay guys. We met up with the rest of your sisters on our way here. They said something about a Winston coming with you today.

(Winston) Ha ha. Hello. Lola told me about you guys.

(Ducky) Hello Winston.

(Petrie) Me happy to meet you.

(Tickles) Hello.

(Mr. Thicknose) Young ones. I know you're happy to see a new friend. But don't forget why you are here today.

(Lincoln) What is it Mr. Thicknose?

(Mr. Thicknose) I was soposed to talk about some of my knolage. And sense young Winston is new here, I'd like to ask him some questons.

(Winston) Well what is it?

(Mr. Thicknose) For starters. Do you know how we came to be?

(Winston) Not really. I didn't study that much in siensce class. Not yet at least.

(Mr. Thicknose) Well. It began long, long, ago. Farther back then any one can remember. The very first animles cralled out from the merky ooze into our world.

(Lincoln) Mr. Thicknose. I already told that story to Littlefoot and the others. But how do you remember it if it happened many years ago?

(Mr. Thicknose) Well...we know it happened. I...uhh...well if it didn't we probely wouldn't be here.

(Cera) Duh.

(Littlefoot) Well what were the first animels?

(Lincoln) Well Ducky's family are Swimmers. Maybe they swame out of the ocean.

(Petrie) Petrie's family Flyers. Maybe me come from way up high.

(Lincoln) Well human came from the monkeys. No one knows witch animle the dinosaurs came from. I wonder where Spike's kind came from?

(Cera) Where ever it was, it must have been a long walk because he's awfuly tiered. And so are Ducky and Tickles.

Spike is always tiered. But there's a resone Ducky and Tickles are also tiered.

(Flashback)

 _Last night, Ducky and Tickles were sleeping on Spike's back. But Spike was laying so closes to Mama Swimmer that Ducky and Tickles had less space._

 _(Ducky) Spike. You do take up a lot of room._

 _(Tickles) Move over so me and Ducky can have more room._

 _But Spike just kept on sleeping. So Ducky and Tickles tried to sleep on Spike's face. But then Spike started snoring. Spike was snoring so hard that it was to loud for Ducky and Tickles to get some sleep and Spike's snoring ended up blowing Ducky and Tickles off of him and they landed on their backs._

 _(Tickles) Please Spike. Don't snore like that._

 _(Ducky) Not tonight. Because we are very tiered._

 _But then Spike rolled over onto his back and his head landed on Ducky and Tickles' bellies. They tried to get out but their bellies were stuck under Spike sense he's too big. Both Ducky and Tickles let out a big sigh now that they were about to get the lack of a good night sleep._

(End of flashback. Back to present)

That's why Ducky and Tickles are tiered. Right now, all 3 of them are sleeping.

(Mr. Thicknose) Ducky. Tickles.

Ducky and Tickles then woke up. Along with Spike.

(Mr. Thicknose) Can you 2 please try to stay awake?

(Ducky) That is so not far Spike.

(Tickles) You were asleep too. Why does Mr. Thicknose

(Mr. Thicknose) Ducky. Tickles. Can you be a little more quieter? Like Spike?

Now both Ducky and Tickles looked at Spike with mad looks on their faces.

(Mr. Thicknose) Now. Where was I?

(Littlefoot) You were explaning about where we came from and how we got here.

(Lincoln) And I asked how you know that?

(Mr. Thicknose) Right. Well...prohaps we should talk about something else. If it's okay with young Winston.

(Winston) Oh it's okay with me.

(Mr. Thicknose) Alright then. Food gathering. Spike-tails and Three-horns inbrace the "Radiant Impactors Method". Ramming tree with their heads to make tree-stars fall. Flyer's use their wings to fly to the tip top bratches of trees to find food.

(Lincoln) Oh. I know how Long-necks can get food. Their mouths are able to reach the top of trees bacause of their long necks. So they can just eat their food without doing anything.

(Mr. Thicknose) I know that too Lincoln. But i'm not talking about Long-necks at the moment.

(Ducky) No, no, no.

Everyone's attanton turned to Ducky, Tickles, and Spike who was eating some leaves that was for Ducky and Tickles.

(Tickles) Spike. Those were our special tree-stars.

(Ducky) Mama got them just for me and Tickles.

(Mr. Thicknose) Young ones. Please. Oh with all those interupons, I can't think straight. Ducky, Tickles, you 2 move over here. Spike, You over there.

The 3 did what they were told and moved away from each other. Mr. Thicknose then spotted some more Spike-tails.

(Mr. Thicknose) Aw. Yes. A perfect example of what I was talking about. Very perfect for young Winston.

(Winston) I see them.

(Mr. Thicknose) As you can see young Winston, that's the Spike-tails' graze. While others are using the Radiant Impactors Method I spoke of erlyer. These Spike-tails are Far Walkers. They come from the snowy lands to the food that sorounds us here in our furtle Great Valley. Of couses, The Great Valley is welcome to visiters. Here in the valley there is enough food for us all.

Yet, Ducky and Tickles were facing Spike and then blew rassberry at him.

(Mr. Thicknose) Ehem. To continue. The best method of gathering food is used by Hollow-horns. Like that one over there.

Winston took a look at the Hollow-horn that was with the Spike-tails and it hollowed.

(Mr. Thicknose) They hollow from their horns so loud that it makes tree-stars fall all around them. However, some tress won't give up their leaves that easy. Like the one in front of me.

However, Lincoln was walking in front of a log. He then got something in his head. He moved his mouth closer to the hole inside the log. Then he took a deep brath and then blew into the log and it made the sound of the horn on a farry. Doing so ended up scaring Mr. Thicknose that he ran straight into the same tree he talked about and rammed it with his head. Doing so made a purple watermellon fall onto his head.

(Lincoln) Well what do you know? It works.

But Lincoln then notes Mr. Thicknoses angry face.

(Lincoln) Uhh. I think we should go now. Come on guys.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mad Song

**Chapter 2: The Mad Song**

As the gang (Plus Winston) walked through the forest, Lincoln some how felt upset.

(Lincoln) I don't even know why Mr. Thicknose even bothers to talk to us. We just seem to upset him.

(Cera) What do mean we?

Spike was rolling the same watermellon that fell on Mr. Thicknose.

(Lincoln) I don't know.

(Cera) Well how would you feel if someone dropped fruit on your head?

(Petrie) Me no know.

However, Spike swang his tail on the watermellon and it went into the air and hit Petrie on his back and made him fall on his belly and then the watermellon landed on his head.

(Petrie) Ow. Me do now.

(Cera) Come on Lincoln. Forget it and just pass the ball.

Lincoln then felt that Cera was right. So he grabbed the mellon and through it to Littlefoot as he swang his tail on it.

(Littlefoot) Heads up Winston.

Lucky for Winston, he was able to catch the mellon in time

(Winston) I got it.

As the gang played their game, Ducky and Tickles were sitting at a pond while they were thinking about what happened. Cera and Lola saw them and walked to them.

(Lola) Hay. Aren't you 2 coming?

(Ducky) I do not feel like playing right now. No, no, no.

(Tickles) Me nether.

(Cera) Well what is it?

(Ducky) We feel funny.

(Lola) Funny Good or Funny Bad?

(Tickles) Funny Bad.

(Cera) Oh my. Are you 2 sick?

(Tickles) No. We feel like something is burning in us like the lava in the volcanoes.

(Lola) Oh. That. You're not sick.

(Ducky) Oh. That is good. But then what is wrong with us?

(Cera) Nothing. You 2 are just mad.

(Ducky) Well what do you know. We are mad.

(Tickles) Well who are we mad at?

But as they saw the rest of the gang pass by, Spike ate the mellon. Ducky and Tickles then knew who they were mad at.

(Ducky) We know alright.

(Tickles) We're mad at Spike. How do I express my feelings to him?

(Ducky) I would like to know to. Yep, yep, yep.

(Cera) You came to the right place. If there's one thing us Three-horns know about. It's being mad.

(Lola) Count me in too. Even I know everything about being mad.

So Ducky and Tickles followed Cera And Lola to learn how to express their feelings. Lincoln saw them however.

(Lincoln) Looks like Cera, Ducky, and Lola are going to have some girl time. Wait. Tickles is with them. Maybe they only needed just one boy for what they plane on doing.

Lincoln didn't care what they were doing however. So he went back to the game.

* * *

Spike was wondering by himself, looking for food. He spotted a bush close by and was about to bite it until he bumped inot something. He peaked over the other side of the bush and saw what he thinks he's seeing. It was a pink Spike-tail who was just about the same size as Spike. But unlike Spike, the pink Spike-tail is a girl and can talk.

(Pink Spike-tail) Hiya, hiya.

(?) Now remember Tippy, bolt your food. That way you can eat more.

Tippy looked behind her and saw her mother coming this way.

(Tippy) Look mama. Friend.

(Tippy's mother) Why hello there. I didn't know there were any Spike-tails in The Great Valley. Oh how do you do? You and your family must come over and see us.

Spike nodded his head yes as he went back to his nesting ground.

(Tippy) Friend, friend, friend.

(Tippy's mother) Yes. He seemed really nice.

* * *

Ducky and Tickles were making mad faces and growling as Cera and Lola showed them to do.

(Cera) Not too bad.

(Lola) Only try to make your mouths go down farther.

(Ducky) But this is as far as they can go.

(Lola) Look. If you're gonna feel mad, you both gotta look mad.

(Tickles) But we don't know how to feel mad.

(Lola) Well the mad faces are just the beginning.

(Cera) There's more to being mad then you think.

Cera and Lola then started to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Cera) When your tummy feels all sticky and hot.

(Lola) Like it's filled with bubbling goo.

(Cera and Lola) And those fuzzy buzzy things inside your head make you all sad and blue.

(Lola) Don't go around pretending that there is nothing wrong with you.

(Cera) When you Feel that prickly, ickley thing. Do what the Three-horns do.

(Lola) It's what I do to.

(Ducky) What do you do?

(Cera and Lola) We get ma ma ma ma ma ma MAD!

(Tickles) How do you do that?

(Lola) First, make your face all scrinny and scary. Don't rase up your head.

(Cera) Hold your brath, until you're blue. And make you eyes turn red.

(Lola) Scwinch your face up, winkle your beak, like you just smelled something bad.

(Cera) Turn your smiling face upside down. That's the way you look.

(Cera and Lola) When you're mad.

(Lola) Now put your hands on your hips. Shoulders back.

(Cera) Stomp your feet in the dirt.

(Lola) Kick some rocks.

Ducky and Tickles tried to kick one but it hurt.

(Ducky and Tickles) Ow.

(Cera) But not too hard.

(Ducky) Cause that can really hurt.

(Cera) Pretend that you're a Sharp-tooth.

(Tickles) I could pretend I am your dad.

(Lola) Grumble and mumble real loud. That's the way you sound.

(Cera and Lola ) When you're mad.

(All) When there's mad inside you. Or sad inside you. You got to let what's inside out.

(Cera) Give a big old snort. And stamp your feet.

(Lola) Stick up your beak and shout.

(Cera) Say "no".

(Ducky) NO!

(Cera) Say "gerrr".

(Ducky) GERRR!

(Lola) Say "no".

(Tickles) NO!

(Lola) "Gerrr"

(Tickles) GERRR!

(Cera and Lola) Now you're angery.

(Cera) And ones you get mad.

(Lola) You got to stay mad.

(Cera and Lola) Don't give a inch.

(Ducky and Tickles) But what if we start to feel better?

(Cera and Lola) No. You hold your grodge until they grovle.

(Ducky and Tickles) Til they what?

(Cera and Lola) Grovle

(Ducky) Oh. Alright then.

(Ducky and Tickles) But we do not know

(Cera) And when you're really really really really mad.

(Lola) And you got to let off steam.

(Cera) Take a deep brath.

(Lola) Throw back your head.

(Cera and Lola) Stand on your tows. And, SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!

Cera and Lola's scream was loud enough for Topps to hear it from far away.

(Topps) Oh ho. She's mad at somebody.

And that's when the song ended.

(Cera and Lola) See?

(Ducky) I did not know being mad was such hard work. But now we know how to feel mad.

(Tickles) And now we're ready to be mad.

Cera and Lola were glad that their mad lessons for Ducky and Tickles was a success.


	3. Chapter 3: True or False

**Chapter 3: True or False**

While the others are doing their things, Lincoln went to introdus Winston to Littlefoot's grandparents.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well it's really nice to meet you Winston. Welcome to our valley.

(Winston) Thank you. I have to admit, this world is really nice.

While Winston and Grandpa Longneck continued to talk, Lincoln saw the rest of his sisters not too far away. So he walked over to them so he can say something to them. But when he got closer, he saw that they were talking to Mr. Thicknose.

(Mr. Thicknose) He seems ok. But regretly, I find that he has a bad aditude. He doesn't even realise that I'm the eldest and wisest in The Great Valley. He needs to learn respect.

Now Lincoln was sad about what he heard. All he can do now was walk randemly around the valley.

* * *

That night, Lincoln sat in front of a pond and looked at his refreton in the water. Just then, Lori came by.

(Lori) Lincoln. Why aren't at the nest?

No response.

(Lori) Lincoln?

(Lincoln) Are you and the others mad at me?

(Lori) Of corese i'm mad at you. I'm mad at you for not being at the nest. Why are you asking this?

(Lincoln) I saw you guys talking to Mr. Thicknose. Am I that disrespectful?

Now Lori can see Lincoln's depreshon. She that knew how to help him feel better.

(Lori) Lincoln. I know you're not disrespectful. But some how you got off on the wrong foot with Mr. Thicknose.

(Lincoln) Sometimes I think he just doesn't like kids.

(Lori) Grandpa Longneck told me that Mr. Thicknose volentiered to share his wisdom with you and the others. To give you benefit of what he's learned over the years. Lincoln. You have us and we have you. We all have Mom and Dad and they have us. Littlefoot has his grandparents and they have him. But Mr. Thicknose has nobody. He has nothing but his dignity.

(Lincoln) Dignity? What's that?

(Lori) It's the feeling that you're appreciated to others. And you should never do something to rob someone of it.

(Lincoln) Thanks Lori. I feel a lot better now.

(Lori) And I won't tell anyone else what we talked about. It'll be our little secret.

(Lincoln) Thanks. I'm ready to head back now.

So Lincoln and Lori walked back to Littlefoot's nesting ground. When they got there, they went to sleep.

5 hours later, Lincoln felt something tutch his head. He woke up and saw what it was. It was snow.

(Lincoln) Snow. That's means soon the whole valley will be covered with it.

However, the snow didn't last very long.

(Lincoln) I better tell the others in the morning.

Right now, all that Lincoln could do was go back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lincoln told Mr. Thicknose what happened last night.

(Mr. Thicknose) Ha ha ha ha. Are you kidding me? Snow?

(Lincoln) Yeah. So we better start storing up some leaves before The Great Valley get's all covered up with snow and all the green will be killed.

(Mr. Thicknose) Ha ha ha ha. Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln. Snow never happens in The Great Valley. Snow only comes in places the Far Walkers come here to get away from. Now, where is Ducky, Spike, and Tickles? They were soposed be here a minute ago.

(Lincoln) I'll go find them.

So Lincoln went to find Ducky.

* * *

Cera and Lola's mad lessons have really payed off for Ducky and Tickles. The whole Swimmer family, except Spike, was swimming around in the pond. Ducky and Tickles were playing with their siblings Diver, Thunder, and Skippy.

(Ducky) RARE! Look at me. I am a shark.

As the 5 played their game, Mama and Papa Swimmer spotted Lincoln coming.

(Mama Swimmer) Well. Hello Lincoln.

(Lincoln) Hay. Where's Ducky, Spike, and Tickles? We were soposed to meet up with Mr. Thicknose today.

(Papa Swimmer) Oh. I'm sorry Lincoln. But Diver, Thunder, and Skippy really wanted to play with them today.

Lincoln looked at the Swimmer kids and Tickles playing in the water. However, all that Spike can do was watch from the side of the pond.

(Mama Swimmer) Ducky. Tickles. Spike is feeling left out.

(Ducky) We can not help it.

(Tickles) Who cares if we can swim and he can not?

Ducky and Tickles are still mad at Spike for what happened yesterday.

(Lincoln) Anyway. I'm sure you'll believe me that I saw snow fall last night.

(Papa Swimmer) Ha ha ha ha. Good one Lincoln. But like Mr. Thicknose told us, snow can never come anywhere in The Great Valley.

(Lincoln) Well don't come running to me when the whole valley get's covered with snow.

Somehow, Spike believed what Lincoln said was true. Then something pushed him into the water. He looked behind him and yet, he saw Tippy.

(Tippy) Hiya. Hiya.

And even Tippy's mother was here.

(Tippy's mother) Way hello there. We meet again. And where's your family?

But Spike didn't have to answer sense the whole Swimmer family and Lincoln came by.

(Mama Swimmer) Hello. We're his family.

(Tippy's mother) Really? How...nice.

(Papa Swimmer) Well you see. Spike lost his family and

(Tippy's mother) Spike. Is that his name? Well I think it's brilient.

(Tippy) Spike, Spike, Spike.

(Mama Swimmer) There weren't any other Spike-tails in The Great Valley

(Tippy's mother) Until now. So you took him in.

(Papa Swimmer) Yes we did. Though it hasn't always been easy.

At that respons, Spike and Tippy were so close to Ducky and Tickles that they were about to fall in the water.

(Ducky) Mover over you 2.

(Tickles) Move over.

But Spike and Tippy have already pushed Ducky and Tickles into the water.

(Ducky and Tickles) Mama. Mama.

(Mama Swimmer) Oh you 2. Just swim dears.

Ducky and Tickles managed to swim but now they were more mad at Spike.

(Tippy's mother) Say. Do you think Spike would injoy visiting my herd? I mean just for the day. He could see how his own kind lives.

(Papa Swimmer) Would you like that Spike?

Spike nodded his head yes.

(Papa Swimmer) Well okay then.

(Tippy's mother) We'll have him back before the Bright Circle leaves the sky.

So Spike went with Tippy and her mother to the rest of the Far Walkers. And now Ducky and Tickles were feeling left out.

(Skippy) Shile we go back in the water guys?

(Ducky) Maybe later.

(Tickles) I'm with you.


	4. Chapter 4: A day with Spike-tails

**Chapter 4: A day with Spike-tails**

Lincoln watched Spike and Tippy racing around the Far Walkers. He had to admit, it was kind of cute seeing Spike playing with someone of his own kind. However, Spike and Tippy ran into each other on their heads and fell down. As they got up, Tippy got ready to charge and ran again. Spike quickly followed her.

* * *

Later, Spike and Tippy were having some lunch. While Lincoln was talking to the leader of the Spike-tail herd.

(Spike-tail leader) Ha ha. That's a good one. Snow? In The Great Valley?

(Lincoln) I'm not joking. I really did see snow fall last night.

(Spike-tail leader) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. That joke get's funnier every time you say it. I should have expected more from the kids who defeated Sharptooth.

* * *

9 minutes later, Spike and Tippy were playing in a stream. Cera and Lola watched them from the other side.

(Lola) What do you know. Spike found a new friend.

(Cera) She seems really nice. I wonder if she's with the Far Walkers.

* * *

And then, right before dark. Papa Swimmer was having a talk with Tippy's mother.

(Tippy's mother) Oh. So Spike is one of children who defeated Sharptooth.

(Papa Swimmer) That's right.

Ducky and Tickles watched the 2 grown-ups talk with Spike next to them. Tippy's mother then asked if Spike would like to stay the night with the Far Walkers. Spike agreed with her and went with Tippy's mother to the rest of the Far Walkers. Ducky and Tickles were now feeling more mad then they were before.

* * *

When night time came, Spike and Tippy slept next to each other. They kept rolling onto each other and then pushed one off of the other one. But to them, it was fun.

* * *

Ducky and Tickles were sleeping next to Diver, Thunder, and Skippy. They were still not happy that Spike is sleeping with the Far Walkers. So they moved away from their siblings and slept a copper feet next to Mama Swimmer. They still wanted Spike to be here. But they knew the only good thing about this is that they have enough room now. However, they didn't know that snow was falling down.

* * *

Lincoln felt something on his arm and woke up. He then looked at the sky and saw snow coming down.

(Lincoln) I told them.

However, all of his sisters and Winston heard him talk and woke up and then saw the snow.

(Lola) Well what do you know. It really is snowing here.

(Lincoln) I think now might be a good time to change into our winter closthes.

And yet they did before going back to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **To those of you who are fans of Elise Lowing's story, I've made a story about Aylene on my Archive of Our Own page. I spent down time on this story so I was able to plane it. I also have a story for An American Tail coming soon.**

 **But don't worry. The Land Before Loud will continue.**


	5. Chapter 5: Snow in the valley

**Chapter 5: Snow in the valley**

The next morning. Ducky and Tickles were the first ones to wake up. Their whole bodies were covered with snow. They shuck it off before turning to Mama Swimmer who just now woke up.

(Ducky) Mama. Is this snow?

(Tickles) Are we dreaming?

(Mama Swimmer) No dears. I see it too.

And ever Diver, Thunder, and Skippy were shocked to see snow.

(Diver) Snow. In The Great Valley?

(Skippy) How's that possible?

(Thunder) We should ask Mr. Thicknose about this.

(Tickles) Papa. Do you think Spike can see it?

(Papa Swimmer) I'm sure he can.

* * *

And yet, Spike can see it. He woke up before the Far Walkers did and looked at the snow. He'd never seen anything like it before. So he licked some snow to taste it. It tasted just like water. Spike then grabbed a mouth full and swalowed the snow. But it was so cold that it made Spike shiver. But he still liked it.

* * *

At Littlefoot's nesting ground. The Loud siblings and Winston all woke up together in their winter clothes.

(Lincoln) I knew it. I was right. Snow really did cover The Great Valley.

Littlefoot and his grandparents woke up as well.

(Littlefoot) Whoa. Real snow.

(Grandma Longneck) Have ever seen real snow before dear?

(Grandpa Longneck) No. But I've heard of it. This is what the Far Walkers come to The Great Valley to escape from.

(Grandma Longneck) And now it has come here too.

(Grandpa Longneck) We need to speak to Mr. Thicknose about this.

* * *

1 hour later. Every one was gathered at the rock circle. Mr. Thicknose was suprized about this.

(Mr. Thicknose) Well...somethings are said to happen.

(Topps) Oh yeah? Then why is it happening now. This stuff is horible. I almost couldn't make it all the way from my nest to here.

(Hallowhorn) He fell right into my nose.

(Cera) I gotta admit it was funny.

(Lincoln) See? Real snow. Just like I said.

However, Topps heard what Lincoln said.

(Topps) What did you say Lincoln?

Lincoln hesitated. He didn't want to know what would happen if he told Topps what he saw and that he told Mr. Thicknose about it. But he couldn't hold back said it anyway.

(Lincoln) I saw some snow fall the other night. And I told

(Topps) Told who?

(Lincoln) My friends. And the Far Walkers. And...Mr...Thicknose.

What Lincoln said got Topps to turn angerly at Mr. Thicknose.

(Topps) You knew this stuff was falling?

(Mr. Thicknose) The boy said something. It just seemed so unlikely.

Now everyone was upset. They couldn't believe that Mr. Thicknose didn't believe what Lincoln had told him.

(Topps) We're really disapointed at you. We thought you knew everything.

(Mr. Thicknose) So did I. But I do know that the snow won't last long here.

(Lincoln) I don't think so. You all might want to start storing up food be fore the snow kills it all.

Just then, the Far Walkers came to the rock circle.

(Spike-tail leader) Well, well. It seems you weren't joking after all.

(Lincoln) Thank you.

(Spike-tail leader) Well, when the white ground sparkles

(Lincoln) It's called snow.

(Spike-tail leader) Whatever. When the snow comes, that's when we leave.

(Tippy's mother) We Spike-tails eat more then our fare share. And green food is a lot hard to find under all this snow.

(Mr. Thicknose) No worries. The snow will turn to water by tomorrow.

(Lincoln) But if not, then now might be a good time to store away some food until spring.

(Kosh) Ha ha. No need to jump ahead Lincoln. There's a chance that Mr. Thicknose is right.

But, while no one was looking, Ducky and Tickles were still mad at Spike. Ducky used her hands to make a snow ball while Tickles used his tail to make his own. Then both of them through their snow balls onto Spike's face. Just in time for the rest of the gang to see that and gasp.

(Petrie) Hay. That look fun.

Petrie then made a snow ball and tried to throw it but tripped and the snow ball fall on his face. He then tried again and this time he through it. However, it landed on Topps's face.

(Topps) HAY! Watch it kid.

(Petrie) Me sorry.

Littlefoot ran around the place until he stopped in front of a tree and pulled on some leaves that was covered in snow. Making all of it fall onto Cera.

(Cera) I'll get you for that.

Cera chased Littlefoot around to catch him.

(Lincoln) Hay. Wait for me.

(Lola) And me.

But then the 4 ended up slipping down the slope and onto the Spike-tail Leader.

(Spike-tail leader) Hay. Watch it.

The 4 smiled at their mistake.

Meanwhile, Ducky and Tickles were throwing more snow balls that were being made by Spike and Tippy.

(Ducky) Keep them coming guys.

But then the 2 ended up getting hit by many snow balls. The 2 looked up at a tree and there was Petrie with Ariel, Ptran, and Hock.

(Petrie) Nice shot Hock.

(Hock) Thank you Petrie.

But Ducky and Tickles ended up throwing more snow balls at the Flyers and made all of them fall to the ground flat on their backs. But that got them to make snow angles.

As for Topps, he was pushing a big snow ball with his head. And then it rolled down the hill.

(Topps) Hay Longneck. Here it comes.

The snow ball then went up Grandpa Longneck's tail and all the way to his head with a splat.

It seemed that everyone was having a good time. But Mr. Thicknose didn't join in on the fun. He just stud there watching everyone having fun.

* * *

(9 hours later)

(Mama Flyer) Well, time to head for the nest.

(Littlefoot and Cera) Aw.

(Lincoln) Well, now might be a good time start gathering up some food until Spring.

(Mama Flyer) Relax Lincoln. The snow will melt by tomorrow.

(Lincoln) Well don't come running to me if the snow kills all the food.

Ducky, Tickles, and Spike were on their way back to the nest as well.

(Ducky) Today was fun. Yep, yep, yep.

However, Spike was looking at Tippy and her mother.

(Mama Swimmer) Spike. If you like to stay another day, that's okay.

Spike did want to stay another day. So he went to Tippy's mother who just heard what they were talking about.

(Tippy's mother) Well come one kids. Let's go home.

With that, the 3 went back to rejoin the Far Walkers. Making Ducky and Tickles even more mad it him.

* * *

Littlefoot and Grandpa Longneck took one last look at the snow before getting ready for bed.

(Littlefoot) I like the snow. Don't you Grandpa?

(Grandpa Longneck) I do Littlefoot.

With that, the 2 went back to the nest and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Family

**Chapter 6: Family**

Mr. Thicknose's theory about the snow melting the next morning was proven wrong. A blizzard had just struck the entire Great Valley and killed all the plant life. All the dinosaurs were suffering in the cold as they searched for any sines of food. Some of them were even strugling all over the place.

As for Littlefoot and his grandparents, along with the Loud Siblings and Winston, the snow was everywhere for them.

(Grandpa Longneck) Do you still like the snow Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) Maybe not as much as I thought.

However, there was still some tree stars left and one tree had a single tree star left. Grandpa Longneck was lucky enough to see it.

(Grandpa Longneck) Hold on Littlefoot. I think I see something you will like.

Grandpa longneck tried to grab the leaf, but the wind blew it out of the tree. The leaf flew around the air until it landed a few feet away from where Mr. Thicknose was standing. He was about to eat it, until Topps came by and stomped on it really hard that it got smashed.

(Mr. Thicknose) What did you do that for? I'm hungry.

(Topps) So what? We're all hungry. And if you ask me, almost all the food in the valley is gone. And all of this is your fault.

(Mr. Thicknose) How's this my fault?

Yet, Littlefoot, Grandpa Longneck, the Loud siblings, Winston, and a copple other dinosaurs and even Kosh was there and some of them were mad at Mr. Thicknose.

(Topps) If you are so smart, why didn't you think that the snow would bring such cold with them that they killed all the food?

(Kosh) Lincoln warned us to store away some food until the cold time ends. We would have been ready to suvive this cold with enough. But no. We just had to believe you. If you ask me, Lincoln is smarter then you.

Lincoln gasp at what he just heard as most of the other dinosaurs agreed with Kosh. If they think that Lincoln was smarter, then that means he had completely robbed Mr. Thicknose of his dignity.

(?) And that's why we disided to leave.

Everyone turned around and saw the Far Walkers heading their way.

(Topps) Now don't get me wrong. Just because I was yelling at him

(Tippy's mother) We know. But we're Far Walkers. We're used to wondering around to places.

(Spike-tail leader) And we'll be gone tomorrow before the Bright Circle is high in the sky.

* * *

The next day, Petrie went to Ducky's nest to tell her that the Far Walkers were about to leave. Petrie landed in front of Ducky to tell her the news.

(Petrie) Hay. You hear big news? Far Walkers leaving Great Valley.

Ducky got so happy on hearing this that she hugged Petrie tietly.

(Ducky) Yes, yes, yes.

Tickles had already heard the news from Lincoln. And he was happy to see them leave as well.

* * *

Later, the Far Walkers were passing by the nest. Tippy and her mother was the last in the line. By the time they got close to Spike, Tippy looked at him with a sad look on her face. And so did her mother.

(Tippy's mother) Mr. Swimmer. Do you think that Spike would...well.

(Papa Swimmer) I don't know. We're his family. But I'll ask him.

Papa Swimmer then looked at Spike sense he was wanting to see Tippy more offthen.

(Papa Swimmer) Spike. Do you want to go with them? We'll understand if you do.

Spike wanted to be with Tippy. But that means he had to go with them. But he also didn't want to leave his family. But Ducky and Tickles were mad again and started to shout.

(Tickles) IF IT'S SO HARD TO PICK!

(Ducky) THEN WE WILL DO IT FOR YOU!

(Ducky and Tickles) GO, GO, GO!

Spike then began to walk with Tippy and her mother to The Mysterious Beyond. Tippy's mother took one last look at Papa Swimmer before going.

(Tippy's mother) We'll have him back when the snow is all gone.

With that, the Far Walkers and Spike had left. And now Ducky and Tickles were upset that Spike is leaving.

(Papa Swimmer) Are you alright young ones?

(Ducky) No. We are not ok.

(Tickles) What is a family without Spike?

The 2 then began to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Ducky) Is it someone who looks like us?

(Tickles) Is it someone who acts like us?

(Ducky and Tickles) Is it someone who sleeps beside us in the nest?

(Tickles) Is it someone who speaks like us?

(Ducky) Has a tail or beak like us?

(Ducky and Tickles) Or is it someone that we like the best?

Papa Swimmer can see the sad ecspreshon with the 2 and began to sing the same song.

(Papa Swimmer) I think family, family, is more then being friends. When you're family, family, the loving never ends.

The rest of the gang had also saw Spike leaving the valley. And they weren't too far away from the nest.

(Littlefoot) I can't believe that Spike is really leaving.

(Lincoln) He is a good friend.

(Lola) I'm really gonna miss him.

(Petrie) Me miss him to.

(Cera) Maybe he wants to go with them. After all, we're not his family.

(Lincoln) In case you forgot Cera, we're a herd and herd means family.

(Cera) But we're not his real family.

They then began to sing the same song but in a different way.

(Cera) He doesn't look like us. He doesn't eat like us.

(Littlefoot) Yes but he still like to play the way we do.

(Petrie) He doesn't walk like us. He doesn't talk at all.

(Lincoln) But just think of all the things we've been through.

(Lola) He's family, family. Though he may go away.

(Lincoln) He has always been family.

(Petrie) And family he'll stay.

(Ducky) I guess someone that you like can make you angry.

(Papa Swimmer) That's something that we have to rize about.

(Tickles) Though families are different. One thing stays the same.

(Papa Swimmer) And the heart of every family is love. And a family, family, is something strong inside. You will always be part of his family.

(Ducky and Tickles) And he will always be a very, very big part of our family.

And now the song has ended. Ducky and Tickles went to the river next to the nest while the rest of the gang went on their way.

(Cera) How Long do you think Spike will be gone?

(Lincoln) We might not get to see him again until the first day of Spring. That's when the snow will melt.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Today is the 3 year anniversary of when The Loud House first aired on Nickelodeon. And in 18 days will be the 1st anniversary of when I first started The Land Before Loud.**

 **And sense it's the 20th anniversary of SpongeBob this year, I have something planed for him in the future.**


	7. Chapter 7: Two different search parties

**Chapter 7: Two different search parties**

After Spike had left with the far walkers, Ducky and Tickles just sat on a rock in front of the pond. Papa Swimmer was trying to chear them up.

(Papa Swimmer) He needs to be with his own kind. He never had a chance to interapt with other Spike-tails

(Ducky and Tickles) We know.

(Papa Swimmer) He also needs more food then we do.

(Ducky and Tickles) We know.

(Papa Swimmer) And it's clear that they love Spike. If he wants to go with them

(Ducky and Tickles) We know. Okay? We know.

(Papa Swimmer) Children.

(Ducky) We are sorry Papa.

(Tickles) We just miss Spike so much.

(Papa Swimmer) I'm sure you do.

But then, Ducky and Tickles thought of something. The 2 whispered about it and then turned to Papa Swimmer.

(Ducky) Papa. We promised Mr. Thicknose that we would meet up with him one last time.

(Tickles) Is it alright for us to go?

(Papa Swimmer) Have fun.

Papa Swimmer then went back to the nest. But he didn't know where Ducky and Tickles were really going.

* * *

The rest of the gang and Winston were making snowballs and pushing them together to make a snow man. Or in this case, a snow dinosaur.

(Petrie) Me sure gonna miss Spike.

(Lincoln) We all miss him.

(Cera) Ah who cares? It'll be long before we even forget what he looks like.

But then the gang saw that their snow dinosaur ended up being a snow version of Spike.

(Cera) Or maybe not. I guess we all miss him a lot.

(Winston) I haven't even known him for that long and I already miss him.

(?) Children.

The gang turned around and saw Papa Swimmer coming their way.

(Petrie) Hello Ducky's dad.

(Papa Swimmer) Have you seen Ducky and Tickles?

(Littlefoot) No. We haven't.

(Papa Swimmer) I'm so happy that you children were meeting up with Mr. Thicknose today. It's given them something to think about besides Spike.

The gang were confused. They weren't really meeting up with Mr. Thicknose today. Papa Swimmer then looked at the snow version of Spike.

(Papa Swimmer) We miss him to. Don't you?

(Lola) We sure do.

(Papa Swimmer) Ducky and Tickles might already be waiting back at the nest. See you later kids.

Papa Swimmer then walked back to the nest.

(Cera) Why did Ducky and Tickles tell Mr. Swimmer we were meeting with Thicknose?

(Littlefoot) I don't know. Maybe they wanted to meet up with him.

(Lincoln) Or maybe they didn't want anyone to know where they're really going.

(Petrie) And where that be?

(Lincoln) I bet I know.

* * *

Ducky and Tickles were walking to the exit of The Great Valley. Following the Spike-tail footprints.

(Ducky) I did not think Spike-tails can walk so fast.

(Tickles) Me nether. But we have to find them and tell Spike we're sorry.

The 2 went on and began the search for Spike. And maybe some food as well.

* * *

The gang and Winston were following Ducky and Tickles' footprints to find them.

(Cera) Why don't we just tell their dad where they went?

(Lincoln) If we do, they'll think we're making it up. And besides, there's no use of getting him worried.

Winston walked up a small hill to find more footprints. But then it started to rumble.

(Winston) Earthquake.

Bu then the hill moved out of the ground and made Winston fall onto Lincoln's back. Then all snow on the hill fell off of it. And it was revealed that it wasn't a hill. It was Mr. Thicknose.

(Lincoln) Mr. Thicknose. What are you doing here?

(Mr. Thicknose) Please Lincoln. No more questions.

Lincoln didn't know what to say now. So he just went on with the hunt.

(Lincoln) Then I guess we'll see you later.

Mr. Thicknose watched the gang walking to the valley exit.

(Lola) There's the footprints.

(Littlefoot) Looks like Ducky and Tickles followed them out of the valley.

(Winston) Oh boy. My first adventure with you guys.

(Lincoln) I'm glad you're happy about coming with us.

Mr. Thicknose knew what they were about to do. They were gonna follow the Spike-tail footprints.

(Mr. Thicknose) Children.

The gang stopped and turned around to look at Mr. Thicknose.

(Mr. Thicknose) Am I correct in that all of you are going out into The Mysterious Beyond without your parents or sisters promiston?

(Cera) No.

(Petrie) Yes.

(Lincoln) Maybe.

Mr. Thicknose looked at them as if he wanted to know the truth.

(Cera) Okay. Yes. But we have to. Ducky and Tickles are out there somewhere.

(Mr. Thicknose) I completely can not aloud that. If your families found out that I let you leave the valley unsupervised, I can never show my face in this place ever again. There for...I'm coming with you.

(Lola) Say what?

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Far Walkers.

(Spike-tail leader) Be careful. It's slipperly here.

Spike knew he wasn't ready to leave his family yet. But he never had a chance to be around other Spike-tails. This is a ones in a life time opritonety. He took one last look at The Great Valley before moving on. Tippy watched him and she understud how sad he was.

(Tippy's mother) Tippy. Spike. Don't lag.

The 2 understud and ran to catch up with the herd. But then they slipped and bumped into Tippy's mother and made her fall over and slide. She then ended up hitting other members of the herd and they also ended up sliding down the mountain. And then all the Far Walkers found themselves bumping into each other and sliding down the slope.

(Spike-tail Leader) What in the world is going on back there?

But then the leader saw what was happening. Before he could move, he had also gotten hit and slid down the slope.

Finally, all the sliding came to a stop with Spike and Tippy in the front of the herd. Spike looked back at the herd and saw all of the Spike-tail growning in pane. Spike began to feel gilty for cousing all that.

(Spike-tail Leader) Hay. Don't feel too gilty. It was kind of fun.

(Tippy) Fun, fun, fun.

Spike still felt sorry for what he did. But at least he wasn't in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8: Found

**Chapter 8: Found**

The gang began to start their search for Ducky and Tickles. However, Mr. Thicknose was making sure that he was staying with them.

(Mr. Thicknose) Children. Can you slow down for a moment? I'm not as young as I used to be.

(Cera) Why do we have to bring him along? Can't he just stay in the valley?

(Lincoln) If he doesn't come with us, he'll tell the rest of my sisters and the grown-ups what we're doing. After all, he's the wisest and eldest of us all. He can help us found our way through The Mysterious Beyond.

As the gang kept going, Winston found some more of the footprints. But still no sine of Ducky and Tickles.

(Littlefoot) They couldn't have gone too far. After all, Spike-tails move very slowly.

(Petrie) Me have an idea. Me fly up and see if me spot Ducky and Tickles.

(Mr. Thicknose) I was about to sugjest that.

Petrie then flew up into the air to find Ducky and Tickles. But as he got higher, the wind started to get stronger. And then his wings started to get frozen.

(Petrie) Wings...too...heavy.

(Winston) What's wrong with Petrie?

(Lola) Oh no. There's ice on his wings.

Petrie tried to get back to the search, but the wind was too strong. And then he found himself falling.

(All) PETRIE!

(Cera) I can't look.

(Lola) Me nether.

Petrie was falling really fast. He had to get back under control before he hits the ground. He then flapped his wings and tried to fly again. But he ended up hitting snow on the side of the mountain. But he was alright.

(Lincoln) He made it.

The others looked. Petrie was alright and nothing went wrong.

But then, sodenly. Everyone heard a rumbling sound. And it wasn't an earthquake.

(Lincoln) Uh oh. I know that sound.

And then, snow started to fall of the mountain. Everyone ran as fast as they can. Until Littlefoot, Lincoln, Cera, and Lola got hit by the sliding snow and were pushed to the ledge. But before they ended up falling off, the snow came to a stop.

(Cera) Whoa. That was close.

Petrie and Winston plopped out of the snow saking their heads. While Mr. Thicknose got up with only his head out of the snow.

(Mr. Thicknose) Children.

(Lincoln) We're alright. But we have a problem.

Everyone looked back at the path they came from. The snow had blocked it up. And it was the only way back into the valley.

(Cera) Great. Now we're trapped out here.

(Littlefoot) And so are Ducky and Tickles.

* * *

The Far Walkers continued making their way through the snow. And still they found no food.

Spike was getting upset. There was still no food and he was starting to miss his friends and family.

(?) Spike!

That voice sounded like Ducky. But could it be...? No. It can't be her.

(?) Spike!

Spike was also hearing Tickles' voice. But he and Ducky would never come this far. Was Spike only missing his family too much? Maybe that's why he's hearing things.

* * *

(Ducky) We can just say that it is alright. And maybe Spike will come back with us.

(Tickles) But what if he won't forgive us?

(Ducky) Then we can just say that we forgive him. Yep, yep, yep.

(Tickles) Good thing Spike-tail foot prints are easy to follow.

The 2 continued their search. Jumping from foot print to foot print. Until they both jumped into a big one. It was a Sharp-tooth foot print.

(Ducky) That is not a Spike-tail foot hole. I hope whatever Sharp-tooth made this just kept on walking.

(Tickles) Me to.

(Ducky) SPIKE! (echoing) Spike, Spike, Spike.

(Tickles) Hey. An echo. SPIKE! (Echoing) Spike, Spike, Spike.

The 2 then went on. Until they heard bigger foot steps.

(Ducky) Even our walking has an echo.

But then the foot steps got louder. And louder. The 2 then looked. The Sharp-tooth that made the foot print has come back.

(Ducky and Tickles) AAAAAAHHHHHH!

The 2 ran under the Sharp-tooth before he could even grab them. But he know who they were. He wasn't gonna let them get away.

* * *

(Mr. Thicknose) Look at those rock formatons. I've never seen anything like them.

Apon hearing this, the gang stopped and looked at Mr. Thicknose.

(Lincoln) You haven't?

(Cera) Is this your first trip out into The Mysterious Beyond?

(Mr. Thicknose) Well

Before he could finish, everyone heard screaming. They gang and Mr. Thicknose then saw Ducky and Tickles coming their way.

(Lola) Guys.

Before the 2 can say something, the Mountain Sharp-tooth that was chasing Ducky and Tickles had come.

(Mountain Sharp-tooth) **I knew that was the swimmer with those hatchlings who defeated Sharptooth. This is my only chance.**

Lincoln didn't have time to use the Time Stone to get everyone to understand what the Sharp-tooth was saying. He had to run before he got bitten.

The gang ran up the mountain. As they did so, Cera saw snowballs rolling down the hill. That gave her an idea.

Mr. Thicknose was face to face with the Sharp-tooth. Even with the strangh from his nose, he knew he won't have any efect on the Sharp-tooth.

Before anyone could attack, a snowball came and shot the Sharp-tooth on his nose. He then looked at the top of the hill and saw the gang making a big snowball.

(Littlefoot) Hey ugly. Wanna play?

(Lincoln) It's on you Winston.

Winston then pushed the snowball the down the hill and it rolled all they to the Sharp-tooth.

(Lincoln) Mr. Thicknose. Get out of the way.

Mr. Thicknose didn't know what Lincoln was talking about. But then he saw the snowball and knew what it ment. He then moved out of the way and the snowball slamed onto the Sharp-tooth and made him hit his back on a rock and KO him.

(Lincoln) There. We better go. He won't stay down forever.

Ducky and Tickles were happy to see the rest of the gang all the way out here.

(Ducky) Oh I am happy to see you guys.

(Tickles) Me too. We're happy to see all of you.

But, Ducky and Tickles were looking at Cera and Lola with mad looks on their faces.

(Ducky) Except you 2. This is all your fault.

(Tickles) You 2 told us to get mad at Spike and now look what happened.

(Cera) What? But we didn't tell you to get mad.

(Lola) We only told you to exprese your feelings.

Ducky and Tickles then calmed down.

(Ducky) And our feelings were mad. We do not like being mad.

(Tickles) And we don't want to get mad at you guys too. And now we're all lost out here. But at least we have Mr. Thicknose to help us find our way back.

(Mr. Thicknose) Yes. Well. I uhh. (Sigh) I think the time has come for me to confess. My times outside The Great Valley is far less then what I had you believe.

(Lola) What? How many times have you been out here?

(Mr. Thicknose) Counting this trip? Ones.

The gang were now shocked. All this time, Mr. Thicknose hadn't left the valley. Espeshily sense it's almost a whole year sense they first found the place.

(Lincoln) How can things get any worse?


	9. Chapter 9: The Lesson

**Chapter 9: The Lesson**

A blizzard had started. The gang and Mr. Thicknose were now having a hard time making their way up the mountain.

(Cera) You had to ask. Didn't you Lincoln?

(Lincoln) It's not my fault.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back in The Great Valley. Papa Swimmer was talking to Littlefoot's Grandparents and asked if they seen Ducky and Tickles anywhere.

(Grandma Longneck) No. We haven't seen them.

(Papa Swimmer) I hope they didn't go too far in wether like this.

Mama Flyer was also strugling through winds and couldn't find Petrie anywhere.

(Mama Flyer) Petrie. PETRIE WHERE ARE YOU?!

The rest of Lincoln's sisters were also having a hard time finding him, Lola, and Winston.

(Lori) They couldn't have gotten in trouble again. Did they?

(Lynn Jr.) You know them. They always go out and get themselves into danger.

And even Topps couldn't find Cera anywhere. And Littlefoot's grandparents also couldn't find him ether

(Topps) Cera. CERA!

(Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot. Were are you?

* * *

The gang and Mr. Thicknose had finally gotten out of the cold winds. But now they were lost.

(Winston) I'm glad we finally got out of that blizzard. All my food had gotten frozen.

(Lincoln) Mine and Lola's too. I'm really hungry.

(Mr. Thicknose) And thirsty. Boy I could go for some water right about now.

(Tickles) Look. Water.

Tickles was right. There was indeed a lake at the bottom of the slope. He then ran to it and tried to get a drink. But instead, he ended up hitting his head on it.

(Tickles) Aw man. It's ice.

The rest of the gang and Mr. Thicknose came by and saw Tickles standing on the frozen water.

(Petrie) Hey. That same ice that got on me wings.

Mr. Thicknose was starting to lose hope. Until he stepped onto the ice and slipped and slid on it.

(Lincoln) Mr. Thicknose. Come back.

But then everyone else slipped onto the ice and slid on it as well. Passing many rocks and other obstacles.

(Lola) No ice skates. Can't control my sel-el-el-el-el-elf.

(Littlefoot & Lincoln) AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ducky, Petrie, and Tickles slid all the way to Mr. Thicknose and bumped into him. Making him spin as he came to a stop. When the spinning stopped, the ice under Mr. Thicknose began to crack.

(Mr. Thicknose) That's not good.

And then the ice broke and the 4 fell into a red substence. Winston slid and fell onto Mr. Thicknose and bounced off of him and fell into the red liquid. Littlefoot, Lincoln, Cera, and Lola also fell into the red stuff with a big SPLASH! But it wasn't cold.

(Cera) Hey. This is really worm. And not deep. I'm standing on the bottom.

(Lola) Me too.

But not Petrie. He was on Lincoln's head.

(Lola) Even the rocks are worm.

(Lincoln) I know what this is. It's one of those red hot water springs. They just boil up from underground onto the land. Mr. Thicknose, have you seen anything like...No, I guess not

(Mr. Thicknose) No. But I've heard of them from Far Walkers who passed by The Great Valley. I seem to recall that where there is worm and water, there is a chance that there is

(Cera) Green food.

Cera was right. There were plant life all over the water. And they tasted so good.

(Cera) That was so good.

(Winston) You know. Most of the red hot water springs found in the human world are being used for resorts right now.

(Lincoln) Uh. Mr. Thicknose? I'm sorry to ask this. But how come you tell all those fibs about you being everyone and seen everything?

Mr. Thicknose Hesitated. But it was best to tell the truth.

(Mr. Thicknose) I've never wanted to become a fibber. It just happened.

Mr. Thicknose then began to sing a song that came into his head.

(Mr. Thicknose) When I was young, I was really shy. Never seen or heard. When wonderer's told of The Great Beyond, i remembered every word. As I grow older, I told those stories as if I lived them to. In everyone's eyes, I was good. I was wise. To everyone. But you. That is why I had such a hard time with you Lincoln. You're so cuorius, so great. You ask such good questons, I was afraid that you'll catch me in a lie. Discover my secret.

(Lincoln) Rob you of your dignity?

(Mr. Thicknose) Yes. I sopose so. You see. Everyone wants to be inportment. Everyone wants to be heard. Everyone wants to be in the center of the circle. Where friends are hanging on your every word. No matter how close you are to an egg, or how old you grow to be, everybody needs somebody to listen to. Even somebody like me.

It was starting to make sense now. The gang started to sing the same song.

(Lincoln) Everyone wants to be respekted.

(Petrie) Everyone wants to be liked.

(Mr. Thicknose) Wther you got 3 horns on your head.

(Cera) Or a beak that's sharp.

(Ducky) Or a tail that's spiked.

(Mr. Thicknose) When you want to be more fasinating, you might say things that aren't quite true. Everyone's tempted to fib sometimes.

(Littlefoot) Even some good like you.

(All) We want folks to admier us. We want someone who cares.

(Winston) We want to make a differents.

(Lola) And to know that others somewhere there.

(Mr. Thicknose) But everyone has their own importents. That's what I've come to see. Everyone has their own specie place.

(Petrie) In the nest.

(Tickles) In the herd.

(Lincoln) In the family.

(Mr. Thicknose) Repekt's not a thing you can make someone give you. It's something you have to earn. Who would have thought after all this time? There were more things I had to learn. And thank you all for teaching me. You're never too old to learn.

And that's when the song ended. Now everyone knows the truth about Mr. Thicknose. But you can never be too old to learn like he said.

(Littlefoot) I wish Grandma and Grandpa were here.

(Cera) My dad would like this place to.

(Lincoln) You know, there should be just enough plants to last you guys until the snow melts.

(Littlefoot) But what about the enterence to the valley?

(Cera) It's all blocked up, thanks to Petrie.

(Ducky) The grown-ups and Lincoln's sisters are all trap-ed inside. And we are out here.

(Tickles) And lost.

(Mr. Thicknose) No. Not lost. Look.

Everyone looked at what Mr. Thicknose was talking about. It was another mountain.

(Mr. Thicknose) I seem to recall that mountain that was discrived by many Far Walkers. The valley is on the other side of that mountain.

(Lincoln) Then that's where we are going.

(Mr. Thicknose) What? We can't. There's no way we can climb something like that. Can we.

(Lincoln) it looks hard. But we have to try.

So the 9 then made their way to the mountain.

* * *

 **Happy Memorial Day everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10: Herd still means Family

**Chapter 10: Herd still means Family**

The Far Walkers were starting to give up. No matter where they looked, no food could be found anywhere. The snow had got the best of them.

(Spike-tail Leader) That's it. After that storm I'm completely lost.

Tippy had also lost hope. She began to cry sense it was all over for them now. But her mother hasn't lost hope yet.

(Tippy's mother) Oh don't cry Tippy. We'll find more food.

But then she heard Spike sniffing as if he was crying to.

(Tippy's mother) Oh not you too Spike.

But as she got closer to him, she saw that Spike wasn't crying at all. He was sniffing as if he was smelling something.

(Tippy's mother) Spike? Do you smell something?

Spike nodded. If he smells something, then it had to be food.

(Tippy's mother) Hay everyone. Spike knows where to go. I say we follow him.

(Spike-tail Leader) Follow him? He's just a kid.

(Tippy's mother) Not just a kid. I was told that he's one of the hatchlings who defeated Sharptooth.

Upon hearing that, the herd got their hope back and were shocked but also happy to see one of those kids with them.

(Spike-tail Leader) Well what are you waiting for Spike? Lead the way.

Spike did as he was told and led the herd to where his sniffer was leading.

* * *

As the gang got closer to the top of the mountain, Mr. Thicknose was starting to get tired from all that walking.

(Mr. Thicknose) Children. I don't think I can make it. Go on without me.

(Lincoln) Don't say that Mr. Thicknose. We've already gone through worser times then this. I'm sure you can make it to the top.

(Mr. Thicknose) I'm only slowing you down. Just leave me here. I can't make it.

But as Mr. Thicknose looked back, he saw something coming. Something bad and big. It was the Sharp-tooth they've incountered when they found Ducky and Tickles.

(Mr. Thicknose) Of course, I might be wrong.

The gang looked back and saw the Sharp-tooth coming their way. Looking for revenge on them and still wanted to catch them.

(Mountain Sharp-tooth) **You thought that frozen rock can stop me huh?! Well now it's pay back time.**

The 9 ran as fast as they can up the slope. But the Sharp-tooth was faster. As Mr. Thicknose got to the top, he slid to a stop and realized something.

(Mr. Thicknose) What am I doing? I should be protecting these young ones. Not running like a niddy.

Mr. Thicknsoe looked back to find a way to take down the Sharp-tooth. While he was looking, he saw Winston slip and slide down until Lola grabbed his arm and placed him with her on Cera's back. Then he saw Lincoln and Littlefoot trying to push a tree down to attack the Sharp-tooth, but it was too big for both of them.

(Mr. Thicknose) Make way children!

Littlefoot and Lincoln stopped pushing and saw Mr. Thicknose running to the tree and then he used his nose to knock the tree out of the gound and rolled to the Sharp-tooth. The log ended up under his foot, making him fall backwords and slid down the slope until he slipped off a ledge and fell off the mountain and then landed on the ground with a big THUD!

(Petrie) Oh. That gotta hurt.

(Littlefoot) Mr. Thicknose. Thank you.

(Mr. Thicknose) Don't menton it. We own that Sharp-tooth our thanks as well. He gave me just the boost I needed to get to the top.

The gang was shocked at what Mr. Thicknose just said. But snapped out of it when he saw a rock bridge up ahead.

(Mr. Thicknose) We're going the right way. The Great Valley is just beyond that rock bridge.

* * *

Later, after a long walk. The 9 had finally made it back to the valley. Snow was still blocking the entrance to the valley. And the gang can the grown-ups and the rest of Lincoln's sister gathered at a circle.

(Lincoln) now we just have to find a way to unblock the entrance.

(Petrie) Me no want to hit snow again.

(Ducky) Maybe you won't have to.

Everyone but Tickles looked at Ducky confused.

(Tickles) If we all yell loud enough, it'll make that snow fall off and open the entrance.

The gang what Ducky and Tickles were talking about. So all of them and Mr. Thicknose started shouting as loud as they can. Doing so got the herd to hear them.

(Grandpa Longneck) Do you hear that? It sounds like Littlefoot.

(Topps) And Cera too.

(Lana) And Lincoln and Lola.

The 9 stopped shouting to catch their brath. Though their shouting didn't unblock the entrance.

(Winston) Aw. We're not loud enough.

(Tickles) Be we know someone who is.

(Ducky) Make that 2 someones. Cera, Lola. Get mad at the snow.

Cera and Lola knew what Ducky was talking about.

(Cera and Lola) Okay!

Cera and Lola then took a deep brath. And then they both screamed really loud at the top of their lungs.

(Topps) Look. Up there.

The herd looked at the mountain and saw the gang with Mr. Thicknose. And all of Cera and Lola's screaming had worked. All the snow blocking the entrance had falling. Alouing them to enter the velly.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

(Grandma Longneck) You did what?

(Lori) You went where?

(Topps) I knew it! Every time my Cera gets into trouble, it always has something to do with Lincoln!

(Winston) Whoa there. Don't blame Lincoln for this.

(Lincoln) Yeah. Mr. Thicknose was with us the whole time. After all, he is the wisest of all of us in this valley. I'm not as smart as he is.

(Topps) Well, that may be. But you still have some explaning to do young lady.

(Cera) I know Dad. But wouldn't you want to listen while you eat.

Upon hearing that, all the dinosaurs wanted to hear what Cera ment.

(Topps) Did you say, "eat"?

* * *

Later, the gang and Mr. Thicknose led the herd to the red hot water. There was enough food for everyone. And everyone was happy.

(Grandpa Longneck) How are you feeling dear?

(Grandma Longneck) Much better them I have in ages. And it's all thanks to Lincoln.

(Topps) Yeah. You kids did a very great job. You too Thicknose. And you as well Winston. Welcome to the herd.

(Winston) Thank you.

(Mr. Thicknose) And you have my thanks as well.

As Lori walked by, Mr. Thicknose had something to say to her.

(Mr. Thicknose) Lori. I take back everything I said about Lincoln. He's such a remarkeble kid.

Lincoln smailed at Mr. Thicknose's comment. But before he could even thank him, he saw that Ducky and Tickles were in a bad mode.

(Lincoln) You wish Spike was here. Don't you?

(Tickles) We do.

(Lincoln) Well don't worry. No matter where he is, we're still a herd and herd still means family.

Ducky and Tickles felt a little better now. But it still won't be the same without Spike.

However, the 2 saw a shadow coming to them. As it got closer, Ducky an Tickles were in for a suprize. It was Spike.

(Ducky and Tickles) SPIKE!

Spike ran to the 2 and gave them a big lick meaning that he missed them.

(Tickles) We missed you too Spike.

Spike then ran to Mama and Papa Swimmer who were just as shocked and happy as Ducky and Tickles were.

Around the same time, the Far Walkers came and saw that The Great Valley was also at the water and green food. The Great Valley saw the Far Walkers as well.

(Topps) Great timing. I looked around and thought we'd see you out here. There should be enough to share.

(Spike-tail Leader) I was about to ask that. And I'm glad there is.

Tippy ran to Spike and the 2 started a game of Tag. Papa Swimmer and Tippy's mother watched them.

(Papa Swimmer) I wondered when I'd see those 2 playing together again.

(Tippy's mother) Yes. it's always a wonderful sight.

But as they got onto the ice, Tippy slipped and slid until she bumped into Spike and made him slide on the ice as wall.

(Littlefoot) Spike! Be careful!

As Spike came to a stop. the ice under him cracked and then broke apart as Spike fell back into the water. But there wasn't any ground under the water.

(Cera) Spike!

(Lola) Oh no! The water's deeper there!

Spike tried his best to swim back up to the sufface. He pushed the ice on top of him until it broke to get to the top. But he couldn't make it back to the solid earth.

(Spike) PAPA!

Papa Swimmer gasped. Spike had just said his name. But he didn't have time to react. So he Jumped into the ice as Spike sank deeper in.

Everyone looked at the 3 holes in the ice. It almost looked like that they weren't gonna make it. But at the last moment, Papa Swimmer popped out of the ice with Spike's tail in his mouth. As the 2 got out of the deep water, Papa Swimmer placed Spike next to Ducky and Tickles.

(Ducky) Spike. You are alright. Yes you are.

(Tickles) Papa. You saved him.

(Papa Swimmer) Of course. He's my boy. Just like you.

(Petrie) Me glad you okay. Petrie love Spike.

(Ducky) Ducky loves Spike.

(Tickles) Tickles loves Spike.

(Ducky and Tickles) For now on, you can make all the sleep rumbles you want.

Everyone cheered at the happy moment. Like Lincoln said, Herd still means Family. Speaking of family, Lincoln believed it was time to return to the human world.

(Lincoln) Well. We made it through another adventure.

(Littlefoot) So it's time for you to go now?

(Lola) You can come if you want.

(Littlefoot) Not today. I'm really hungry from all the searching for food. We all are.

(Lincoln) Oh well. We'll see you when we get back then.

(Littlefoot) You too. Good-bye.

All the humans then stepped out of the water and Lincoln got the Time Stone ready.

(Lincoln) **Portal Open!**

As the portal opened up, the humans stepped through and returned to The Loud House.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Boy. I sure had a lot of things to do this month. But the wait is finally over.**

 **Now, I did want to have this closer to the movie and we know that Mama Swimmer was the one who saved Spike from drowning in the water. But Today is Fathers Day. So why not let Papa Swimmer rescue Spike instead? After all, the only Land Before Time movie he's in was the first movie. So why not let him have a role in The Land Before Loud?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The final chapter is already out. And more will be revealed for what I did in this story.**


	11. Final Chapter: A new friend to trust

**Final Chapter: A new friend to trust**

After the 12 returned home, Winston didn't know what to say. That world was a lot of fun. Even with the danger though.

(Winston) Well. I had fun in all that. I can't think of what to say.

(Lincoln) I'm glad you had fun.

(Winston) So is this soposed to be a secret?

(Lisa) Aparently, yes.

(Winston) I knew it. Because I don't want to tell anyone about what I've been through.

(Lola) So you're not telling anyone?

(Winston) No one. Not even my parents. So someday I might go with you guys again.

(Lincoln) As long as you're careful. I am getting worried about Red Claw though. We haven't seen him sense that Stone of Cold Fire insident.

(Winston) What Stone of Cold Fire?

(Lincoln) It's best that you don't know about that adventure.

(Winston) I guess so. Anyway. I better head home now. See you all later. Love you Lola.

Lola gave Winston a wink in the eye as he went to the front door. And then, he went home.

(Lori) It's almost 9:00. We should get ready for bed.

As the other Loud sisters went back to their rooms, Lincoln and Lola looked at each other.

(Lincoln) Well. We now have Winston to trust.

(Lola) I hope he'll go with us on another adventure soon.

(Lincoln) Me too.

(Lola) Well now that Winston has our trust, you think we can trust Paige too?

(Lincoln) Paige and I broke up. We don't talk to each other anymore.

(Lola) Why?

(Lincoln) It turns out she wanted to be with Chandler more then me.

(Lola) Chandler? You mean that guy with his father who owns the power plant?

(Lincoln) Yeah. Him. But right now, It's best that no one else knows about that world and the Time Stone for now.

(Lola) I think so too. But still, we should be back in The Great Valley by the first day of Spring.

Lincoln nodded as he and Lola went to their room. But maybe someday they'll trust their friends enough to know about the dinosaur world. But it's bust that only their family and Winston knows.

And soon the first day spring will come. Alouing the snow to melt and new life to form and then The Great Valley herd well be able to return where they can all get a good night sleep. Even Ducky and Tickles.

 **The End**

* * *

 **So there you go. The end of another adventure. So I know that Tippy is suposed to be a boy. But somehow, Tippy felt like a girl to me. So in this story, Tippy will be a girl. And I will have Chandler in this. But not until a later story.**

 **Thank you for reading this. I have a suprize for you in The Land Before Loud 9: Journey to Big Water. Coming soon.**


End file.
